


Wonder

by LadyFrieda



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, M/M, Roadtrip, technically Jesse/Danny but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrieda/pseuds/LadyFrieda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Jesse take the girls to Disneyland before Michelle is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics, and my first time writing Full House. The plot for this story came to me in a dream. I have no idea what it means to have a weird Full House dream, but I figure it has to be important. Thus, this story was created. I hope you enjoy!

“DJ keeps pinching me!”

 

“No, I’m not!”

 

“Yes, you are!”

 

“Well, stop touching me then!”

 

“I’m not touching you!” 

 

“You’re doing it right now!”

 

Danny Tanner took a deep breath and continued to stare at the road in front of him. He repeated a mantra in his mind.

Almost halfway there. Almost halfway there.

 

“Stop it!”

At the sound of DJ’s shrill scream he slammed on the breaks. He turned around to face the two young girls in the backseat. 

“Stephanie Judith Tanner, if you don’t stop touching your sister I’m putting you in timeout the minute we get to Disneyland!”

“But, Dad-!”

DJ turned to smirk at her sister.

“And you!” DJ’s smile quickly fell from her face. “If I catch you hurting your sister again, I will make sure you ride each and every single kiddie ride with us!”

“You promised you would let me go with Uncle Jesse!”

“Not a word DJ!”

Danny turned to face the steering wheel and started the car. As he began driving, he looked in the rear-view mirror. Both DJ and Stephanie were pouting and staring out their windows. 

Good. Let them think about that for a little bit. 

 

He glanced over to the passenger seat. Jesse was looking over at him and laughing quietly. 

“Nice going, Pops.”

 

Danny shook his head, grabbed the steering wheel tighter, and focused back on the road.

 

Almost halfway there. Almost halfway there.  
\---------------------

 

Pam had had the marvelous idea of taking a family trip to Disneyland before the kids started school again. Seeing as how she was currently around 6 months pregnant, it didn’t make much sense for her to come along. Danny wanted to cancel the trip, but Pam insisted that they go without her. She didn’t want the girls to miss out on any fun before the baby was born. Stephanie would be heartbroken. 

 

Since they had an extra ticket, both Pam and her mother insisted that Jesse come along too. Something about Danny being a positive influence.  
Danny glanced over at Jesse once again. The young man was staring out the window and tapping his fingers to the rhythm of the music on the radio. Danny’s eyes focused in on the other man’s mullet. He sighed internally. 

 

Let’s hope this trip isn’t as bad as I think it’s going to be.  
\-------------------

 

After driving for a few more hours, Danny pulled off the highway and into the parking lot of a motel. The movement woke Jesse out of his trance. 

 

“Why are we stopping,” Jesse asked. He looked up at the neon sign above the car and then back at Danny. “I can finish the drive if you’re tired.”

Danny pointed at the sleeping girls in the backseat. “I think we all just need some rest. We can wake up early tomorrow and head out then.”

Jesse’s eyes narrowed. He turned to face Danny in the driver’s seat. “Look man,” Jesse whispered loudly, “if you don’t want me driving the car then just say so!”

“What the-I wasn’t saying that at all, Jesse!” Danny’s voice began to rise too.

Jesse opened the car door. “I’m going to the gas station down the road. I’ll be back.”

 

Danny watched as the young man walked away from the car. He rested his head against the steering wheel for a few seconds and sighed.  
\------------------

 

An hour later saw both the girls tucked into one of the two queen beds in the motel room. Stephanie had gone down as soon as her head hit the pillow, but DJ had taken a little longer. Danny had watched as his eldest struggled to stay awake as they watched T.V. She was out ten minutes into the news on PBS. 

 

Danny left the station on as he went out the door. Jesse hadn’t come back yet, and he should probably go out and wait for him to return. As soon as he stepped outside, Danny noticed the figure of his brother-in-law leaning against one of the pillars out front. He heads towards him, and notices a six pack of beer on the concrete near the young man’s feet. Jesse looks up at him for a moment, nods, and pats the ground next to him.

 

“Take a seat, Pops.”

Danny takes lowers himself to the ground and stares out at the highway. 

“You want a beer,” Jesse asks. He gestures towards Danny with a can. 

“No, thank you.” Danny shakes his head.

“Come on, Pops,” Jesse laughs, “One can won’t kill you.”

Danny doesn’t know if it’s the teasing, the stress, or just the look in Jesse’s eyes that makes him take the can. He pops open the tab and takes a deep sip.  
They rarely kept alcohol in the house, especially since Pam became pregnant again. Danny had never even liked beer, but now the repetitive motion of lifting the can to and from his mouth was soothing. 

 

He and Jesse sit in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds are those of the few cars passing down the highway. Compared to the noisiness in the car hours earlier, the parking lot is peaceful. Danny can feel the tension in his muscles slowly release. He takes a deep breath.

 

“What was that in the car earlier, Jesse?” He’s a little afraid that the man next to him might go off, and for a moment he regrets spoiling the moment. 

 

Jesse takes another sip of beer. Maybe it’s because of all the alcohol or maybe Jesse is at peace too, but he starts talking. “I feel like a kid half the time. Mom and Dad don’t trust me. Pam still treats me like I’m 10.” He looks up at the sky. “I just-I feel so out of place. I’m gonna be 23 tomorrow and I still have no damn idea what I should be doing right now.”

Jesse turns back to face his brother-in-law. “Of course you have no idea what I feel like do you? You have a perfect life, perfect wife, perfect kids. I bet you were born knowing what your place was.” His voice trails off and he reaches to the pack next to him to grab another beer. 

Danny puts a hand out to stop him. “I love your sister. You know I do. But…we got married so young. I had DJ when I was 19, and I’ve been raising kids ever since. I-I never really had the chance to be free, you know? I wouldn’t change it for the world, but sometimes I wonder…”

Danny turns to face the other man. “Don’t spend your life wondering what could have been. You’ll figure things out soon enough.”

The two men sit in silence for a few seconds before Danny notices movement from the corner of his eye. Jesse reaches out his hand, grabs Danny’s forearm, and squeezes for a brief second. Their eyes meet, and for a moment Danny lets himself wonder.

 

He imagines himself being 18 again and traveling. Going to parties. Riding on the back of a motorcycle and burying his face into a leather clad back. The wind on his face. The loud roar of the motor. And if the person driving the bike looks remarkably similar to his brother-in-law, then no one ever has to know.

 

“Daddy?” Stephanie’s voice was loud in the quiet night.

“I’ll be right there.”

Danny gets up to his feet and begins to make his way to the motel room. Before he gets to the door, he turns his head around to face Jesse. 

“Come in whenever you’re ready.” 

Jesse nods at him.

“And Jess?”

His and Jesse’s eyes meet one last time. “Happy Birthday.”

And for the first time in weeks, Jesse gives him a genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in August of 1986, which is right before Michelle was born. According to my calculations, Danny is 29, Jesse is 23, DJ is 9, and Stephanie is 4. If characterization seems off, it's probably me projecting my teen angst onto the characters. Then again, you can't be happy all the time, right?  
> Also, is the format off? Is it weird? What should I change?


End file.
